


It's My Ship and I'll Cry If I Want To

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The havoc of an unexpected passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Ship and I'll Cry If I Want To

"Where did he go?" Blake thundered, his face flushed red under the grime. He grabbed Vila by both shoulders and shook him hard enough to rattle his teeth. "Where the fuck is he? Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Blake, stop it!" Cally's voice was firm but reasonable. "He's just a boy, and I'm sure he didn't mean to do it—whatever it was he did."

Blake shoved Vila away, who made sure he put distance and obstacles between himself and their angry leader. What the hell had Denny done, now? Blake looked ready to murder him.

"Look at me, just look at me!" Blake spread his arms so they could all see the rips and tears in his filthy clothes and the dirt on his hands and face. "That little bastard deliberately pushed me down an access chute because I told him we wouldn't take him to Freedom City. He could have killed me! And why's a nine year old want to go to Freedom City, anyway?"

"I'd of liked it," Vila said brightly, forgetting for the moment that he was trying to remain below Blake's radar. When the still angry eyes turned on him, he looked away and kicked himself mentally. He knew, if no one else did, that Blake was just as dangerous as Avon and a lot less predictable.

Suddenly, Vila felt the big man at his side, and winced in anticipation of whatever painful thing was to come. But the hand that descended on Vila's shoulder was not the heavy grasp he expected. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking at Blake.

"Is that where he got this stupid idea of his, from you?"

The voice was soft and melodic and filled with threat, as only Blake's could be. Not even Avon could fill simple words with so much menace. Vila felt the blood drain from his face, although he valiantly tried to bluff. "Why would you think that? I didn't know we'd be passing anywhere near Freedom City. Besides, he asked me."

"Vila..." softer yet.

"I just mentioned how much fun it was and how much mo—" He broke off with a gasp, as he realized what he was about to say.

"How much what, Vila?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Blake," Avon's cool voice broke in as he descended the steps onto the flight deck. "You know he's an idiot. Why badger him?"

Vila sighed in relief as Blake turned his focus on Avon and let him go.

"You don't know what happened," Blake began, but Avon cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"The child confessed all. But you're not hurt. Why go on so? Besides, I spaced him, so—no worries."

"What?" Vila shrieked.

"Avon, no!" Cally looked horrified.

Blake looked startled for a minute and then frowned. "Where is he?" he asked, advancing on Avon.

Avon turned and walked over to stand in front of Zen's fascia, completely ignoring Blake. "Zen, E.T.A. for the shuttle's arrival at Freedom City."

*6.32 time units*

He turned to face the others, and smiled. "Perhaps next time you offer transport to some urchin, you'll listen to me." He started to leave the flight deck, but was stopped by Blake stepping into his path.

"You sent our shuttle there? How are we supposed to get it back?"

"Orac will control the flight system so that it will return as soon as the boy has arrived." Avon's mouth turned up in an insolent sneer. "Your concern for the child's welfare is truly commendable, by the way."

"Well, I wouldn't have sent him to Freedom City, that's for sure," Blake announced rather loftily.

"No, of course not." Avon stepped around Blake and started up the steps.

"What's the matter with both of you?" Cally was practically shouting. "This is a child! You can't send a boy to that place alone."

Avon turned at the top of the steps. "Well, now, had anyone bothered to ask why he wanted to go to Freedom City, you'd have discovered his parents are waiting for him there." Avon grinned at the varied expressions that greeted this revelation and left.


End file.
